


Your Arms Are My Comfort

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Couple Bracelets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After Type wakes up from a nightmare, he’s finds comfort in an object until Tharn wakes up and helps calm him down enough to fall back asleep, cuddled in his arms.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Your Arms Are My Comfort

Clenching his eyes shut as he wheezed for breath, Type pulled his knees to his chest as his body fought to get out of the nightmare he was currently having. Squeezing the blankets with a tight fist, Type clenched his jaw before his eyes shot open, throwing himself up in bed as his wide eyes took in the room around him. Biting his lip to hide the heavy sobs that wanted to bubble out of his throat, Type blinked away the warmth he could feel behind his eyes and let out a shaky breath, pulling his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees. Gnawing at his bottom lip, Type tried to focus on the breathing exercises Tharn had taught him for when panic attacks tried to take over as he remembered that being curled up wasn’t good for getting air into his lungs. Letting his legs fall down into a pretzel position, Type took a shaky breath in but was slightly relieved that he could finally take in a proper breath instead of a hitching one. Rubbing his wrists as he tried to calm his racing heart, Type felt his finger twitch as he felt the woven bracelet that he had around his wrist, a cool metal charm catching his fingertip as he felt the fabric.

“Type…? Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” Tensing up briefly as he heard a voice come from behind him, Type shook his head as he forced himself to remember that Tharn was there and it wasn’t...him. Noticing the way his boyfriend’s body was trembling, Tharn frowned with concern before he slowly pushed himself up, scooting himself over until he was right beside Type, not exactly touching him yet. Letting his eyes shift from where they were glued to their bedsheets, Type continued to play with the drum charm that was attached to his bracelet as he met Tharn’s gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to think of what to say. Noticing that he was having a hard time speaking, Tharn offered him a soft smile as he reached out, softly intertwining one of their hands, keeping his touch light just in case Type was still uncomfortable with any sort of touch. “Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Y-yeah...The same one I always get...I’m sorry if I woke you,” Type whispered, keeping his voice low just in case it wobbled, showing how close he was to tears still. Shaking his head, Tharn scooted a bit closer to him and bumped their heads together softly, offering him an encouraging smile to show he was listening. Squeezing Tharn’s hand a bit tighter, Type took a breath in and let it out, letting his walls down as he told Tharn his dream, not leaving anything out as his boyfriend nodded and listened carefully. At the end of it, Type realized how his heart had slowed down considerably and that during his speech, he had somehow crawled closer to Tharn until he was holding onto his arm in a tight grip. Threading his fingers through Type’s hair, Tharn shushed the embarrassed noise Type let out before he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Sorry...am I hurting you?”

Shaking his head, Tharn let his hand fall to Type’s, nuzzling his face into his hair as their fingers intertwined, the charms on both their bracelets clinking together, the sound resembling a windchime. Letting Tharn cuddle him, Type curled closer into his boyfriend’s warm embrace as he observed the football charm Tharn had on his own bracelet, smiling shyly as he remembered how they got the bracelets and how Tharn chose the charms for both of them. Letting Type go a bit once he felt the shivers beginning to fade away, Tharn cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he saw the gleam of pure love shining in Tharn’s eyes, the same cheesy grin on his face that he wore when they got the bracelets, Type gave his own shy smile and nuzzled their noses together, despite wanting to hide his face from how hard he was blushing. Letting out a soft sigh, Tharn gave Type a question look but smiled as Type leaned forward and pressed their lips together, trying to hide that he was smiling into the kiss as well. Playing with Type’s ear as he pulled away, Tharn didn’t bother to hide his stupid grin that had Type huffing and playfully shoving at his chest, the blush still strong in his cheeks.

“Are you feeling better? Let’s go back to sleep, yeah?” Tharn softly asked, letting his hand rub Type’s bare shoulders, feeling how the cool skin was growing warm as he finally calmed down. Giving a small nod, Type allowed Tharn to maneuver them down until they were resting on their sides, just quietly gazing at each other as Tharn fixed the blanket, pulling it up on the both of them. Feeling a slight chill coming up his arms when he couldn’t feel Tharn’s warmth anymore, Type swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist which got Tharn’s attention quite fast. Seeing the unease in Type’s gaze, Tharn cocked his head in confusion. “Type?”

“I-I miss your arms around me as I sleep...it’s embarrassing as hell to say but you make me feel safe…” Type whispered, not letting his eyes meet Tharn’s, keeping them on his boyfriend's chest as he admitted his feelings. Blinking as he took in what Type had muttered, Tharn felt a bright smile rising on his face as he hummed, scooting closer on the bed as he wrapped his arm around Type’s waist, pulling him until he face was buried in his chest and their legs were tangled together. Fisting the shirt against Tharn’s chest, Type took a deep breath in and sighed when all he got was the scent of Tharn’s cinnamon and spice body wash. Rubbing Type’s back softly, Tharn pressed a kiss to his forehead that had Type clicking his tongue, trying not to show how pleased he was about the act of affection. Smiling since he knew that Type actually loved it, Tharn buried his face in Type’s hair and sighed. “T-thanks...Tharn…”

Shaking his head as he let his eyes flutter close, Tharn quietly began to hum the song he had sang to Type that one day in the bar. Noticing this, Type couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face before he snuggled closer, closing his eyes as the sleep that was evading him earlier started to drag him down again. Not feeling afraid anymore, however, since he had Tharn around him like a security blanket, Type barely stifled a yawn and let himself doze off, the sound of Tharn’s heartbeat along with his soft humming lulling him into a peaceful slumber, the worry of having another nightmare nowhere in his head. Feeling Type grow slack and noticing the way his breathing eased up and became light, telling Tharn that Type had finally fallen asleep. Pressing one last kiss to his hair, Tharn snuggled back into his boyfriend, letting his own eyes close as he followed Type into unconsciousness, both of them holding each other tight as they slept the night away.


End file.
